


But...?

by Sparrowhawk



Category: Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Genre: First Time, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 13:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparrowhawk/pseuds/Sparrowhawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm not gay," Adam said reflexively.<br/>"But...?" said Malik encouragingly.<br/>"It's the 'but' that's bothering me," he grumbled.</p>
<p>Adam Jensen and Frank Pritchard have always had a rocky relationship. Could it develop into something more...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	But...?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing a fan fic. Constructive criticism is very much welcomed, I'm doing this to improve my writing skills in general.
> 
> Enjoy (^.^)

The day of attack at Sarif Industries changed a lot of things. But no one went under more changes than Adam Jensen, Chief of Security. His body had been left broken and mangled in the attack and Sarif took it upon himself to see that he was rebuilt. The surgery was long and painstaking but eventually, after a lot time and a lot more money, he was whole again. Unconscious and augmented beyond belief, but whole.

He didn't have many visitors, he was a solitary person by nature. Sarif was at the hospital often to check on his progress and Faridah Malik, whom he had always been on good terms with, stopped by once or twice to see how he was doing. However, someone who he would never have expected to show up, did. Francis Pritchard. Jensen and Pritchard had always had a love/hate relationship - in that they loved to hate each other. Well perhaps hate is kind of a strong word but the pair of them a special kind of antagonistic relationship.

When Pritchard visited the hospital, Adam was still in an induced coma. He walked slowly over to the bed taking in the sight of the cyborg before him with disbelief. Adam's muscular chest rose and fell steadily and his eyes flitted back and forth under his eyelids. It was bizarre and unsettling to see the once great pillar of a man reduced to something so vulnerable and broken. 

'Jensen is not going to like this.' Pritchard thought grimly. The augs were top of the range and must have cost a lot, certainly more than six million dollars, but a lot of money had gone repairs and compensation after the attack so where had the money come from? Sarif's own pocket?  
"We could rebuild him. We have the technology. So why not?" a familiar voice said behind him. Pritchard jumped and turned round to see Sarif leaning against the door frame, arms folded. 

"There's rebuilding and there's... that." said Pritchard for lack of a better word, gesturing to Jensen's immobile body. "Don't you think you went slightly overboard? He's more machine now than man." 

Sarif approached the bed and looked down at his Chief of Security. "Maybe... But..." He turned his attention back to Pritchard. "We lost a lot of good people and we nearly lost Adam. I'm not going to take that risk again. This matter is far from over and he is going to go into more danger before this is settled. I want him to be prepared for whatever he has to face in the future."

"If he doesn't quit when he wakes up and realizes he's a cyberman..." Pritchard muttered.

"Oh please Frank, cybermen are human brains encased in metal bodies without emotions." Pritchard looked at Sarif in surprise, Sarif continued 

"Adam is loyal and he'll want to get to the bottom of this as much as I do." 

Pritchard was silent, whatever else he thought of Jensen, he knew this to be true. 

"I'll see you at work." Sarif said and exited the room. 

Pritchard stayed a moment longer gazing at Jensen. The man had bothered him from the first time they met. Pritchard always felt agitated in his presence, with his broad shoulders, gravely voice and stoic manner. He cursed Sarif for not hiring some company like Belltower. Then it would be just a nameless, faceless mercenary in Jensen's position now, someone Pritchard would never have had to get to know. He beat the thoughts down before they were in danger of turning into emotions. But he couldn't help wondering, would Sarif have spent this technology on anyone other than Jensen? For reasons unknown to Pritchard, Adam was somehow special.

 

~*~*~*~ 

 

Six months after the attack which turned him into Robocop, Adam Jensen walked into Sarif Industries. It felt strange to be back, to see his colleagues going about there day like normal. It was almost like nothing had changed, except for the big memorial for the dead workers which now occupied a space in the lobby. 'Megan...' No, he pushed those thoughts from his mind the moment they surfaced and tried to ignore the dull ache in his heart. He had work to focus on now and he was glad of it. Idleness didn't suit him; the empty cans, bottles, and cigarette packets occupying his bin would tell anyone as much. He knew the time off had been for him to recover physically and mentally but he was sorely missing purpose and action. He was about to get more of both than he'd ever asked for.

Walking through the building he was greeted by his fellow workers. He could feel the sympathy, and in some cases pity, in there voices and it irritated him no end. He was almost glad to see Francis Pritchard had not changed his attitude towards him. Good old Pritchard could be relied upon to be brutally honest without regard for people's feelings. It was for this reason that Adam, well didn't exactly like him, but at least respected him. So Pritchard fixed Adam's retinal augs without fuss (well they had a minor argument and Adam threatened to beat him up but that was nothing out of the ordinary) and Jensen was on his merry way to rescue hostages and shoot bad guys. Just another day at the office really.

~*~*~*~

The next few weeks were a flurry of activity for Adam. He seemed to spend all his time shooting off here and there on missions or helping other people with their problems. The job came with a lot of stress and he only had one outlet for it. Adam and Pritchard working together really wasn't a good idea. It just gave them more opportunities to bicker.

"Have you discovered the source of the loop hole yet?" Pritchard asked impatiently, sticking his head in the door of Adam office.

"I have got a lot of other responsibilities, Pritchard," Adam replied irritably, 

"Have you fixed the fire wall yet?"

Pritchard glared at him, "How many times do I have to tell you? You don't fix a whole fire wall, you find the loop hole and plug it."

"I have better things to do than help you plug you hole, Pritchard," Adam sighed.

Pritchard stood with a hand on his hip and gave an impatient snort. "Don't be childish Jensen," he chided, "This is important."

"Really Francis?" said Adam sarcastically, "Thank you so much for pointing that out to me, I never would have guessed it."

"Glad I could educate you," Pritchard's voice was dripping malevolence.  
Adam could see how annoyed Pritchard was getting, he enjoyed winding him up so decided to provoke him more. "I'm surprised you didn't find it sooner, given that you know so much."

"I don't have time for this, I have a million and one things to do."

"Then why did you come and see me in person?" Adam asked, leaning back in his chair "You could have just sent me an email or something."

Pritchard opened his mouth to reply and quickly realized he didn't have a good response.

"Nothing to say? That's not like you." 

Pritchard crossed his arms and glared at him. "You, on the other hand, seem to have plenty to say. Does wine always make you this talkative?" he said, nodding at the bottle on Adam's desk.

"Only when I don't drink it with pain killers," said Adam dryly.

"Don't even joke about that!" Pritchard looked more than a little annoyed.

"Worried are you, Francis?"

"Yes, about your work suffering because you were an idiot." Work wasn't really what he worried about but he wasn't about to let on that he was actually concerned for Adam's well-being.

"My work is fine, Francis," he replied through gritted.

"See that it stays that way. Come and see me when find the source of the loop hole."

"Fine. Whatever." Adam frowned at him.

"Oh and Jensen," Pritchard said as he turned to leave, "Stop stealing my Cyberboost energy bars."

"How do you it's me?"

"Because you're the only other person I allow in my office."

"Oh, I feel honoured," said Adam sarcastically.

"You should," said Pritchard and left an amused Adam to his work.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Adam sent so much time on missions, it seemed like the only break from going on them was writing up reports on them which usually kept him at the office till ungodly hours.

On one of those nights, Adam was about half way through a report when his neck began to complain about being stuck in the same position for far to long. Groaning and stretching, he decided to take a short break and check the security cameras to make sure all was well in the building. The cameras showed that there was only one other person still working and that person happened to be the bitchy workaholic, Francis Pritchard. He had just left his office and it looked like he was headed for the cafeteria, it would be 10-15 minutes before he would be back. This was an opportunity too good to pass up.

Now Adam Jensen was by no means a petty man but Pritchard had been grating on his nerves recently and when he discovered Pritchard had been trying to undermine him on the missing neuropozyne case, he couldn't just ignore it. How could he possibly pass up such a wonderful opportunity for a little revenge? Nothing to major, just mess with his computer a little. 

He managed to hack it on the first try but it had been a close one, if it hadn't been for one tiny glitch that Adam had spotted with the aid of his cerebral hacking augs, he would almost have certainly set off the alarm. 'You don't mess around with your security software, do you Francis?' he thought to himself as he wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead. He scanned through Pritchard's emails to see if there was anything good; there was something about passwords which was sent to Sarif with a note at the end expressing the importance of deleting the email after reading it, 'Tut tut Francis. Not following your own advice.' Then he found something that made him freeze, then grin and Adam Jensen was not a man who grinned lightly. What he found was an email from a Picus TV rejecting the script Pritchard wrote about the adventures of a hacker named "Nuclearsnake". That wasn't even the best part, they even suggested that an ex-cop would make a more interesting protagonist than a skulking hacker. Adam, still revealing in his discovery, logged out and went back to his own office to decide when would be the best time to put this little revelation to good use. The time came quite soon as it happened. 

Adam found himself jetting off around the world to Hengsha on yet another mission. The journey was a long one and it didn't help that Pritchard was snarking in his ear most of the way. 

"... and another thing Jensen, remember to-"

"Yes, thank you Francis. I do know how to do my damn job," Adam cut him off.

"Oh yes, like the way you handled the neuropozyne situation?" sneered Pritchard, "Why don't you remind me again who was responsible for that, I don't think I caught a name in your report."

"I told you, that was taken care of," Jensen growled, he was getting really pissed off at Pritchard, which is why he added "Why don't you tell me who was responsible for it? From what I heard you'd been putting in a great deal of effort to solve that little mystery. What's the matter? Too much for the great 'Nuclearsnake' to handle? Maybe he should just stick to his 'Nightly coding exploits'." 

There was a crackle over the infolink then Pritchard's voice came over very quietly and slowly, "What was that, Jensen?" 

Adam's smugness level was over 9000 at this point, "Of course it was too much, it's something that should really be handled an 'ex-cop'."

"Y-you read my email?" Pritchard's voice was shaking with rage, "You son of a bitch!"

"Language Francis. Perhaps in future you'll be kind enough not to undermine my investigations."

"Jensen!" Pritchard was exploding with anger, "The things I am going to do to your computer- You! I am going to-"

"Ummm... Boys?" Malik's voice cut in over the infolink, "It's really hard to concentrate on flying with you two having your little domestic. Resolve your sexual tension issues on your own time please."

"Sexual tension...? What are you talking about Malik, that's just completely... I-I've got better things to do than to listen to this nonsense. Pritchard out!" and an audibly flustered Pritchard cut off the communications link.

"Thanks Malik, I thought he'd never shut up."  
"You're just as bad as he is, Jensen. Now shhh unless you want me to crash."

Adam wondered how good the anti-virus software on his computer was and what Malik meant by 'sexual tension'.

Adam found Hengsha to be friendly place - only a few people tried to kill him. He also discovered what happens to people who cross Faridah Malik when he helped her take down the guy who killed her best friend. "I owe you one." she'd said when it was over. Jensen just told her to buy him a drink and they'd call it even. That debt went up to two drinks after he saved life but that's another story.

~*~*~*~

Back in Detroit, Adam was slightly dreading the inevitable confrontation with Pritchard, (okay maybe he did go the tiniest bit overboard but the man drove him insane on every conceivable level) so when he passed him on his way to see Sarif, he braced himself for the ear bashing. It never came. Pritchard just said "Jensen," stiffly as they passed without really looking at him. 'Maybe he isn't that mad after all.' Adam thought. 

He was that mad. He barely acknowledged Adam anymore and he only spoke to him when absolutely necessary. Having some piece and quiet should thrilled Adam but it didn't. In fact, the more Pritchard ignored him, the more it bothered him. It got to the point where he purposely started provoking Pritchard to get a reaction out of him but it never worked. Adam would never admit this out loud but he missed the bitchy banter they used to share.

About a week into the silent treatment, Adam was once again at the office late typing a report. His eyes were beginning to lose focus and he was yawning. He flicked back his sunglasses and rubbed his eyes, it didn't help. The man was exhausted. After a while sneaking and hacking and punching the teeth of your enemies out through the back of their skulls really takes it's toll on you. Coffee was the answer (really sleep was the answer but he didn't have time for such luxuries) to his current predicament so he collected himself and headed off for the cafeteria. 

Turns out he wasn't the only workaholic having trouble staying awake; Pritchard was already at the coffee machine. Adam froze in the doorway for a beat then, maintaining his cool, carried on. At the machine they exchanged a stiff acknowledgement of the other's existence (as had become their custom now) and let the ensuing awkward silence hang in the air. 

As Adam waited for his coffee to pour he observed that Pritchard had put at least four sugar cubs into his cup. As a way of breaking the ice he tried to joke, "Would you like some coffee with your sugar?" It fell flat to say the least. Pritchard, continuing to ignore him, picked up his coffee and headed towards the door. Jensen couldn't take it anymore and  
called after him, "Pritchard wait!" 

Pritchard paused and half glanced over his shoulder. 

"Look, I'm sorry I hacked your computer. It was childish." Pritchard started walking again, Jensen continued with just a hint of agitation creeping into his voice "And I'm sorry I teased you about your screenplay, ummm, thing... Pritchard? Francis!" 

Pritchard stopped at the door and let out a long, deep sigh and without turning around said "Where's the hole?" 

Adam cocked his head and raised an eyebrow "What?"

"The hole in my security." said Pritchard slowly and a touch condescendingly "Where is it?" 

Adam was relieved to hear that he was returning to his snarky old self "It would probably be easier if I showed you."

"Come on then." Pritchard sighed in resignation, the tension between them finally eased, and Adam followed after him with a warm feeling developing in the pit of his stomach (which he attributed to the scalding coffee).

Pritchard sat hunched over his desk with facile fingers flying over the keyboard. Jensen leaned over him with one hand resting on the back of his chair, pointing out the little fluks and glitches in the firewall. When it was done Pritchard leaned back in his chair and brushed a stray strand of hair out of his face. 

"So am I forgiven?" Adam asked. 

"I suppose so," said Pritchard turning his head up to look at him, "but if you ever hack into my computer again I'll give you more viruses than a hooker with a cold." 

"Noted," Adam replied, relieved that all was well again. 

Their gaze lingered on each other for a moment. They were so close they could feel the body heat radiating off each other. In the empty building all they could hear was the quiet hum of the computers and their own heartbeats. Adam suddenly realized how relaxed he felt, this unsettled him a bit. Pritchard felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand to attention at the sight of the man towering behind him. Adam saw how the gentle glow of the monitor illuminated Pritchard's pale features, betraying a hint of a blush. The silence had gone on too long and the atmosphere was growing tense. 

"You're, ummm, not wearing you're sunglasses." Pritchard remarked (because that was the best thing he could come up with to say). 

"Ummm, yeah... so?" Adam looked at him questioningly.

"Nothing, it's just... your eyes..." he floundered for words, "I suppose I'm still not used to them. Being that colour I mean..." 

Pritchard was already mentally reprimanding himself for that last statement. A wistful look flittered through Jensen's eyes, just for a moment, then it was gone. He was surprised that Pritchard even remembered that his eyes used to be a different colour. 

"A lot of things about me changed," he whispered.

The tension was almost unbearable as each became hyper-aware of their close proximity. Jensen cleared his throat and moved back, "I'd uh... better get back to erm ... work."

"Ah yes, emm thanks for..." Pritchard gestured at the screen. 

"Sure. Goodnight Francis," said Jensen and he swept out of the room. 

Pritchard facepalmed. 'Smooth Frank, really smooth,'

The relationship between the two didn't evolve very much after that but there was a slight change in dynamic. Of course they still took every opportunity for a verbal sparring match but it was never malicious. Adam even turned to Pritchard when he needed help for the senile Michelle Walthers. He had trusted Pritchard to keep it a secret and Pritchard held his confidence without even knowing the full details of the situation. Adam had promised to fill him in at a later date but the chance to talk never came.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Adam Jensen had received many scars over the course of his career and gained many more during his recent trails - the worst of them being the emotional ones - but all that paled into insignificance with what he had to face at the end of his journey.

Four choices lay before him. Four choices which would decide the future of humanity. He had already written off Sarif and Taggart's versions of the story in his mind. It was not for them to decide how people should see the world. Of course, it was not for him to decide either but he was the only one there. The one who had fought and killed; who was used and abused by people he trusted, by the one he loved; who sought the truth hidden in a tangled web of conspires and conceit; the one who struggled through the debris left by madmen in their designs on the future of human-kind. It couldn't have been anyone else, after all, isn't this what he was built for? So that left him with two options: The truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth or... nothing. Were the people ready for such revelations? Could they cope with the fallout from this mess? Or was it better that they should find there own way, free from bureaucracy? 

Adam Jensen made his choice and walked the long corridor to the most important desion he would ever make. His finger hovered over the button and disjointed memories of the past year flashed through his mind. He was hesitating and it wasn't just because of the prospect of murdering a lot people; there was something else preventing him, something bothering him. For whatever reason Pritchard's last words to him replayed in his mind "I - I think you're... on your own, Jensen." And he really did sound like he regreted it. You know what? So did Adam. 

He felt it all in the moment. Here he was, all alone, sacrificing himself for mankind. It suddenly struck him how much he wanted to live. In that moment he thought 'Fuck the world' it's big enough to fend for itself and if humanity really can't handle the truth then it should really reconsider it's position as the dominant species on the planet. Jensen marched back down the corridor and hit the button sending Darrow's message out to the world. "Well, it's out of my hands now." Adam muttered and started the long journey back to the surface where the rescue team was waiting.

He watched as helicopters lifted the survivors to safety, he could see Sarif in the crowd but didn't approach him, he wasn't sure how he would react to the choice he made. Then a familiar voice came in over his infolink.  
"Hey Spy-boy, I'll be coming in to pick up you and the boss in a couple of minutes." 

Adam smiled for the first time in what seemed like forever, "It's good to hear from you Faridah. How are the scientists?"

"The scientists are fine, they're being reunited with their families."

"And Megan?"

There was a long pause, "...Adam... Megan, she..."

"Malik, what is it?"

"She told me to tell you 'I'm sorry.' Then she left."

"I see," Adam said in a hoarse whisper. How many times was he going to have his heart ripped out because of this woman? 

"I'm just glad you're OK. Pritchard'll be glad too, he contacted me right after he lost contact with you, he was pretty worried."

"Pritchard, worried?" Adam snorted but secretly he was touched. If truth be told he didn't like the loss of communication any more than Pritchard did.

"Yes he was worried; more so than when you went off the grid. He does like you, you know. He just has a very erm... unique way of expressing it."

"Ummm..." Adam wasn't really sure how to respond to that. Malik just laughed at him. 

In a matter of minutes Jensen found himself and Sarif aboard the helicopter, speeding back to Detroit. The ride back was awkward to say the least. Beyond Sarif asking him if he  
was hurt they sat in silence until Adam ventured, "Boss...?" Only to be abruptly cut off.

"We'll talk at the office," Sarif snapped. Well it's not like Adam expected him to be in a good mood. "I need to think, son." Sarif added in a softer voice. 

Adam nodded and let himself drift into a much needed sleep for the remainder of the flight.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Back in Detriot, Sarif ordered Adam to check in with a first aider before coming to the office, it was a little redundant as Sentinel RX health system had already taken care of most of the damage but better to be safe than sorry.

While Adam was getting patched up, Sarif downed a painkiller to deal with the throbbing headache and had a serious think about all that had occurred. His thoughts were interrupted by Pritchard entering the room. 

"What is it Frank?" he sighed.

"About Jensen..." Pritchard looked perplexed for a moment, like he was groping around his brain for the right words, "The decision he made... Look it may or may not have been the right one but I'm sure he made it with the best intentions. He is true to his morals and he-"

"I know Frank," Sarif cut him off, "I'm not going to fire him so stop worrying."

"OK... Good." said Pritchard "Well ummm I'll be going then." 

As he turned to go Sarif called him back for a moment. "Frank, could you stop by Adam's place later. Make sure his augs are OK."

"Yes Boss." said Pritchard only slightly begrudgingly and stalked out of the office.

Sarif didn't have to wait long for Adam. After all, Adam Jensen was a professional badass and professional badass's almost always come out of fights relatively unscathed. 

"Look boss, I know this isn't what you wanted but I can't spin a lie to the world. If there is to be any kind of progress then people need to have all the facts-"

"Spare me the lecture Adam." Sarif said "This whole thing is a mess. The media is going to eat us alive and Hugh Darrow is almost certainly going to jail."

"What a shame," said Adam coldly. Sarif eyed him sternly. Adam rolled his eyes behind his sunglasses, "We're not the only one's going to get it, Humanity Front isn't exactly clean in all of this, and I wouldn't worry too much about the media, Eliza Cassan is... an acquaintance of mine. As for Darrow, he deserves everything that's coming to him." he added bitterly.

"Hugh isn't a bad man."

"Try telling that to the people he tortured and drove insane!" Adam snapped.

Sarif placed his elbows on his desk and held his head in his hands, "What a mess," he muttered.

"There's something else you haven't explained to me; why didn't you tell me you were using my DNA for experiments?" Adam asked with poorly concealed vehemence.

"I wasn't trying to keep it form you Adam! I wanted the world to see that research. I thought it was best to let Megan explain it to you. Don't you see? This will change the future of human evolution!"

"If she had asked for it, I would have given it to her," Adam said bitterly.

"Look Adam, that research was supposed to improve lives, that's all I've ever wanted to do. But the fiasco in Panchea could ruin everything we've  
worked so hard for."

"I know that boss but no good going to come from lies and deceit."

Sarif massaged his temples, "You're right, Adam. I trusted that you would make the right decision so this must be it. It's going to take a lot of effort to fix this mess though."

Adam softened a little, "Boss, if anyone can get us through this mess, it's you." 

Sarif leaned back in his chair and toyed with his baseball. "That's only because I have a great team behind me. I think that's enough for today, I need to pacify the press and see to our newly liberated scientists. Where is Megan by the way?"

A pained look came over Adam's face and he felt his chest tighten, "I don't know but I don't think she's coming back."

Sarif frowned but didn't pursue the matter, "You look like you could do with rest, son. Faridah will fly you back to your apartment, I'll see you on  
Monday. Oh and Adam, thanks." 

"Boss." Adam nodded and swept out of the room. 

 

~*~*~*~

 

The VTOL landed and Adam hopped out onto his building. "Thanks Fly-girl," he said.

"Any time Spy-boy, catch you later."

"Yeah, I believe you still owe me a drink." 

Malik laughed "Yeah but maybe on a day when I don't have a bird to fly. It's a bitch trying to find designated driver for these things." 

Adam couldn't help laughing, God it felt good to laugh again, "See you, Faridah."

He trudged down to his apartment. As he was letting himself in he got a call from Pritchard. 

"Yes Francis?" 

"Sarif wanted me to check on you. I'll be at your place in twenty minutes," he said in his usual clipped fashion. 

"Fine," said Jensen. He wasn't sure if he was in the mood for Pritchard right now but it couldn't be helped. He shed his body armour on his way to the shower glancing briefly at the broken mirror. He knew that his bitch of a landlady had the replacement (he'd hacked her computer), perhaps she'd be a bit more willing to give it to him now that he'd effectively saved the world. 

After his shower he slipped on a pair of tracksuit bottoms but didn't bother with a t-shirt, he'd only have to take it off again if Pritchard was going to examine his augs. Retrieving the half-drunk bottle of scotch from the kitchen he flopped down on the sofa, lit a cigarette and relaxed properly for the first time in months. His peace was soon interrupted by sharp knock at the door.

Adam sighed and dragged himself up to answer the door. Pritchard was greeted by the sight of a half naked Adam Jensen (a mighty fine sight to be greeted by) and the aroma of booze and cigarettes. He was momentary captivated by the sight of the cyber-Adonis, those broad shoulders and toned torso made is mouth go dry... 'Stop it Frank!' he mentally slapped himself. He could feel himself becoming worked up. In order to keep up appearances he had to make some kind of smart-ass remark, "So, should I just leave the money on the table?" he said sardonically. 

"Hello Francis," Jensen said coldly. 

"Whatever, lets just get this over with." Pritchard huffed and pushed past him, setting his motorbike helmet and toolbox down on Adam's table next to the miscellaneous cogs. Pritchard looked over all the notes designs plastered on the windows and the various intriguing, delicate instruments which adorned the table. They seemed so out of place in the apartment of a man who makes Chuck Norris look like Winnie the Pooh. 

Adam, in the spirit of being a good host, grabbed a second glass from the kitchen and placed it on the coffee table next to his own. He filled them up with golden brown liquor and sunk back into the couch. Pritchard gathered his tools set to work. His fingers were cold against Adam's skin, he shivered at the touch. 

"Don't be such a girl, Jensen," Pritchard said. 

"Like you know what it's like to touch a girl," Adam said to annoy him, little knowing that he wasn't far off the mark. 

Pritchard blushed but kept his mouth shut. He worked in silence, focusing on his task. 'Rare to see him this quiet,' Adam thought. He took this rare opportunity to study him: his blue eyes lit up the way they always did when he concentrating; his tongue protruded slightly through his thin lips; the frown lines on his forehead seemed deeper than usual and his fingernails looked very chewed, stress perhaps? Malik did say he'd been worried. Adam marveled at how dexterous Pritchard's fingers were as they tweaked and tinkered with the tools. It dawned on him how relaxed and secure he felt in his hands. Pritchard was even starting to visibly relax, the blush had abated from his checks now that he was in ultra-focus mode. He was just finishing up when the tranquillity was broken by a knock at the door. 

"Pizza delivery." 

The both tensed up. Adam shot a questioning glance at Pritchard who shook his head in response. If neither of them had ordered pizza, then who was that? Jensen turned his penatrating gaze to the door, sure enough there was what appeared to be a gangly teenager holding a large square box. Cautiously, he approached the door. Pritchard stood back, watching with bated breath. Adam opened it slowly, ready to spring into action a the slightest sign of trouble. 

"I never asked for this." said Adam coolly, staring pointedly at the shifty looking youth standing before him. 

"Umm... It's uh courtesy of Mr Sarif," the slightly intimidated boy stammered awkwardly. 

Adam raised an eyebrow "From Sarif? Alright how much do I owe you?"

"It's taken care of. Enjoy your meal, Sir." The boy handed Adam the box and scuttled away to the elevator, thoroughly relieved to be out of the presence of the most intimidating man on the planet.

Adam returned to sitting room where Pritchard was packing up his tools. 

"From the boss," he said offering Pritchard a slice. Frank eyed the pizza and realized that he hadn't eaten in almost 24 hours. His stomach started to grumble so he accepted the slice with a mumbled thanks. Adam set the box down on the coffee table and settled himself back onto the couch. 

"So are you going to fill me in then?" asked Pritchard. 

Adam raised an eyebrow, "What?" 

Pritchard rolled his eyes at him "The old woman, what was her name; Michelle Weathers?"

"Walthers," Jensen corrected.

"Whatever," said Frank sipping his scotch, "What was all that about?" 

Adam downed the rest of his drink and pinched the bridge of his nose. Where to begin? Pritchard settled himself on the coffee table across from Adam. "She saved me when I was little..." he began. Then he launched into the whole story, everything. He spoke of how he was experimented on as a baby; of finding out he was adopted; he spoke in detail of the events of the past few weeks, of how Megan lied, defected and abandoned him; the atrocities committed by Darrow and of the choice he had to make on behalf of the future of mankind. By the time he had finished his narrative, the pair of them had consumed the whole pizza, the rest of the scotch and a six pack of Hot Devil from the fridge. Pritchard didn't interrupt him with snide comments like he normally would have but listened with patience and when it was over he found he had renewed respect for the Adam. Of course, he had always respected him but his pride would have him cut out his own tongue before admitting to it.

Adam sat forward; elbows resting on his knees, rubbing his forehead. He felt better for having got all that off his chest, he hadn't even realized the full extent of the weight he had been carrying or how deeply it had been crushing him. 

Pritchard felt like he should say something but just couldn't find the words. The alcohol made him feel dizzy. The soft golden glow of the city lights filtered in behind Adam's gold-green eyes, illuminating them and all the hurt held within. After a moment of hesitation, Pritchard reached forward tentatively and placed a reassuring hand on Adam's shoulder. Adam was shocked at the touch, it had been a long time since he'd had human contact which was gentler than a punch. It felt nice. 

"Listen Jensen..." Pritchard struggled for the right words, "I can't say for sure if you made the best decision, in terms of how easy it's going to be for us to handle it, but... I do think that you made the right decision. Every thing you've done, everything you've been through... I know it can't have been easy so erm... you know, I'm here for you." 

Adam felt a warmth spread throught him and a lightness enter his heart. He felt touched by sincerity Frank's somewhat incoherent statement. "Thank you, Francis." 

Normally Pritchard would have been annoyed at being called by his given name but not this time, Adam's voice was so soft as he said it, the sound made him shiver. His lips parted as if to answer but no words would surface. Perhaps it was the alchohol or the atmosphere or both, but he could no longer tame his thoughts of how unbelievably attractive he found the man in front of him. 

Adam was aware that Pritchard's hand was still on his shoulder but he didn't mind. It felt warm and he could feel Pritchard's pulse in his finger tips, it was beating so hard and fast. He yearned for human contact with his entire being. 

A strand of hair had come loose from Pritchard's ponytail. Slowly and gently Adam lifted a hand to brush it behind his ear. Pritchard's breath hitched at the touch and his heartbeat quickened. This didn't escape Adam's attention. 

They sat looking at each other for a long time; eyes wide, neither breaking the silence. Tension hung thick in the air around them. Tension had always been between them. But it was different now, it was urging them together. They leaned in closer. Both of them knew what was happening. They could have pulled back at any time but they couldn't deny themselves. The want, the need for comfort was too strong.

There was the briefest moment of hesitation just before their lips touched. The feel of warm breath on moistened lips was intoxicating. All reason had left them. Their lips brushed together with the lightest of touches and they pressed into the kiss. For a moment time and space seemed to stand still; the noises of the city became distant and world around them grew dim. Then Pritchard's hands came up to caress Adam's face and a cybernetic hand curled around the back of Pritchard's neck, pulling him forward. Their heads tilted, their lips parted and their tongues met. All the pain in Adam chest melted away as they stayed locked in their serene bliss, delighting in the sensation of being touched and receiving affection, it was something both of them had been sorely missing from their lives. 

It was Pritchard who broke away first. The fog had begun to lift from his brain and he regained control of his sense. What was he doing? What was he thinking? He couldn't cope, it was to much for him. He had always hated feeling vulnerable, wasn't that why he always kept his defences so high? He had get out. "I can't! I'm sorry I just can't." He jumped up, grabbed his helmet and rushed for the door."

"You can't drive, idiot! You've had to much to drink!" Adam called after him. The practical side of his brain took over as his Prefrontal Cortex was in meltdown. 

"I can push it!" Pritchard called defiantly as he disappeared out of the door, slamming it behind him. 

Adam was left alone and dumbstruck. Just what had he been thinking? He'd never been attracted to men so why... He shook his head. He decided that he was too tipsy and too tired for this shit so he went to bed.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Adam awoke with a fuzzy head and the vague feeling of regret which usually comes after a night of drinking but he couldn't remember the cause of the regret. It was only after he'd poured himself a bowl of 'Crunchy Pirate' and settled himself onto the sofa (vaguely wondering why there was a toolbox beside it) to eat did memories of the previous night start to come back to him. Lets see: Pritchard came over, Sarif sent them pizza, they talked, they kissed... Oh shit, they kissed. The spoon had been halfway to his mouth when that particular memory came back to him. He put it back in the bowl, he appetite suddenly gone as his stomach churned. What was he thinking? He covered his face with hands and tried to block out his thoughts but they just kept coming to him. He remembered how warm Pritchard's hand had felt on his shoulder, his skin prickled with the memory of the sensation. He remembered how the light reflected in his blue eyes and how his tongue darted out to moisten his lips. But most of all, he remembered how much affection was conveyed in that kiss and how much he had wanted it, how much he still wants it. 

He was thoroughly confused and was trying to decide how best to deal with situation but he was totally out out of his depth. He tried to contact Pritchard to tell him he'd forgotten his toolbox but didn't get a reply. This was bad, he needed advice. He took a deep breath and turned on the infolink, "Malik you there?" 

He waited a few moments with baited breath for a response, then "Yeah, what's up?" 

He sighed in relief, "Are you free? I need to talk to you."

"Is everything OK?" Malik asked with concern.

"Not really... It's not something I can discuss over the infolink."

"OK. I'm busy at the moment, Sarif is at a conference in the Washington and 

I have to fly him back later. But I should be free about nine. We could meet up then?"

"That would be good. There's a bar near my place, I'll send you the coordinates."

"It's date, Malik out." 

 

~*~*~*~

 

The bar was a dive. It was dark and dingy and the air smelled like broken dreams. It was the kind of place people went to drown their sorrows in peace, where the drink was cheap and always flowed. The kind of place Adam liked. 

He was smoking outside while he waited for Malik. She had contacted him to say the conference had run long and she would be late. It was nearly ten o'clock before before she arrived dressed jeans and a t-shirt. Adam had to look twice at her as she crossed the road, he wasn't used to seeing her in civilian clothes. 

"Hi, sorry I'm late," she said with a friendly smile. 

"Don't worry about it. Come on I'll buy you a drink."

"No, I'll buy you a drink. We had a deal remember," Malik corrected him.

Once they where settled in a quiet corner of the bar with their drinks they got to talking. 

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Malik asked, concern creeping into her voice. 

"It's ummm..." Poor Adam was having a hard time finding the right words, redness filled his checks. 

"Are you blushing? Oh my God, Adam... did something happen between you and Pritchard last night?" Her eyes widened and she leaned in closer. 

Adam nearly chocked on his drink "I... we... Wait, how did you...?"

"I was with Sarif today remember, he told me he sent Pritchard to see you last night. This morning you contact me saying you need to talk and now you're blushing and stuttering. Doesn't take a genius to put the pieces together."

"Alright 'Detective Malik' but that reasoning is still a pretty big leap to make."

"Apparently not or we wouldn't be sitting here," she said with a sly smile.

"Alright, here it is. He came over, we had some drinks, we started talking and we kissed." 

Malik almost squee'd "Finally!" 

Adam was very confused now, "You... expected something like this to happen?"

"Well, yes. Pritchard's always had a crush on you. I thought it was obvious?" Adam blinked in surprise and his checks turned redder. "Okay... maybe it wasn't so obvious then. I suppose he did always try his best to hide it."

"No," Adam shook his head in disbelief, "I mean, that's just... It's..."

"Is it really so had to believe, Adam?" Malik said "Come on, you've had a fricken AI news reporter flirt with you."

"But Pritchard and me have always been at each other's throats. And if he does 'like me' then why did he kick up such a fuss when I started working at  
Sarif Industries?"

"Well yes, it's true he thought Sarif made a mistake when he hired you, but you proved yourself didn't you? Pritchard's just too stubborn to admit he was wrong," Malik explained.

"OK, and how do you explain him acting like a dick all the time?"

"Well he's like that to everyone but I think it's a defence mechanism. For as long as I've known him, he's hidden away for social situations. He never gives anyone as much attention as he gives you. He's probably afraid of rejection so he acts like a jackass to cover up his real feelings. Or he could just be trying to get your attention."

"How juvenile," Adam said dryly.

"It works though, I know you well enough to know that you wouldn't even bother with him if you didn't like him a bit. You two are very much alike, you provoke each other because you like the attention." That much at least Adam couldn't argue with. Malik continued, "But Pritchard isn't what we should be concerned with at this moment. How do you feel about it?"

"I'm not gay," Adam said reflexively.

"But...?" said Malik encouragingly.

"It's the 'but' that's bothering me," he grumbled.

"Did you like it?" Adam almost chocked on his drink again, she repeated the question. 

He took a moment to think, saying no would be a lie so he said "Honestly, yes."

"Well then, you have your answer." said Malik.

"But I'm not-"

"Gay, yes I know but it is possible to fall for someone regardless of gender or sexuality. Think, really think about how you felt last night."

Adam was sceptical but he had been the one who asked for advice so did as Malik asked. He closed his eyes and allowed his mind to drift back to when their lips touched. His heart quickened and stomach lurched. Unconsciously he licked his lips and shifted in his seat. He could feel his pulse strongly in his crotch. Strange how one little act of physical contact could have such a strong effect. But it wasn't just one act was it? They had been dancing around each other for months. He had felt the rush of adrenaline everytime they butted heads and liked it. Also he knew fine well that if he really hated the man he wouldn't waste his breath on him. He also couldn't deny that he liked the attention from Pritchard, hadn't he sought it out during the time they weren't speaking. But physical attraction is another matter entirely. Surely he didn't find him attractive? Okay, he did have nice eyes but that was about it... Actually, his fingers were quite lovely as well - all slender and pale and nimble - but that wasn't enough to... Well thinking about him now did send a warmth to the pit of his stomach but come on! The man had a multitude of flaws... And Adam wouldn't change a single one. Damn it! Malik was right.

"OK, say I did like him. What should I do about it?"

"Have sex with him, it would do you both some good," Malik said casually.

Adam's jaw dropped and he stared at her. She grinned back at him. Once again the practical side of his brain was forced to assume complete control as his Prefrontal Cortex was in full on nuclear meltdown. 

"Even if I did - and I'm not saying I'm going to - proposition him, there's still the problem of him not reciprocating. You said it yourself, he's stubborn."

"Oh Adam believe me, he wants to. He won't be to hard to convince. Anyway you should at least try, you deserve some happiness. You both do." 

He was mad for even considering this but... he supposed he should at least have an adult conversation about what happened; even if nothing develops from it, they should at least be able to move past it. "Thank you, Faridah."

"No problem, Adam." And she leaned back and she sipped her drink like a shipping boss.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Resolving to talk to Pritchard was easy, doing it was another matter. He had been doing his very best to avoid Adam all week and the chaos which went with the fallout of the Panchea incident was making it very easy for him to do so. Not to mention the fact that Adam had to accompany Sarif to all kinds of conferences as a bodyguard. Sarif had kept Adam's name out of the official statement which he was grateful for. It meant that the press left him alone so he could concentrate on keeping Sarif from getting shot. There was more than a few new marks on his body armour by the end of it. Adam decided that if he was going to have any hope of speaking to Pritchard, he would have to corner him in his office after hours.

He waited in his office until everyone else had gone home then walked boldly down the halls until he was outside Tech lab door. He faltered. What was he supposed to say? How do you go about discussing this kind of thing without making an arse out of yourself? 'Get it together Jensen!' he mentally chided himself. He knocked briefly and entered without waiting for a reply.

Pritchard sat bolt right up and his eyes widened, "Jensen! What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to you," said Adam with an air of nonchalance.

"Can't you see I'm busy? Just send me an email or something," he snipped and ducked his head behind the monitor to hint at Adam to leave. 

Adam crossed his arms and shifted his weight and stood with his eyes trained on the Pritchard. There was a long drawn out moment of uncomfortable silence. Adam remained unaffected, Pritchard on the other hand was getting more flustered by the second. 

"What!?" he eventually snapped. 

Adam came forward and leaned over the desk. "I'm not leaving until we talk about what happened," he said calmly.

"There's nothing to talk about!" his voice was tight and rising in pitch, "We were drunk, that was it!"

"It was a bit more than that and we both know it," Adam said firmly, 

"Besides, we had half a bottle between us and three beers each. That really isn't that much, unless you're a lightweight."

"Oh what would you know?! And we can't all be as well acquainted with drink as you are, Jensen." Pritchard folded his arms and stared at Adam crossly. 

Adam switched on his CASIE to do a quick analysis of Pritchards vitals, the option came up to release his pheromones but he ignored it, he knew how to push Frank's buttons, he didn't need pheromones for that. 

"I know that every time you speak to me your body temperature increases and heart and breath rates rise. I know that you become overly defensive when you talk to me and very antagonistic. Now all this could quite easily point to feelings of hate but that's not it. If you really wanted to push me away, you wouldn't antagonise me because you know that I will rise to it. And there is one other big give-away of your feelings..." Adam was slowly leaning closer to Pritchard, who was stuck like a deer in the headlights. 

"And what's that?" Pritchard said breathlessly.

"Your eyes," Adam whispered "I never noticed before because I wasn't looking for it, but your pupils are fully dialated." He glanced down at the palm marks on the the keyboard, "Not only that, your nervous and your palms are sweaty."

"And I suppose my knees are weak? Arms are heavy?" Pritchard was finally starting to recover himself, "Since when are you such an expert on human biology? Or psychology for that matter, hmm?"

Adam was getting annoyed now, this man was incorrigible. "If you want to keep lying to yourself, then fine. Oh and by the way, your toolbox is still at my apartment."

"I know, I was rather hoping you would bring it in to work at some point." said Pritchard flatly. At this point Adam had had enough. 

"You know what Francis? If you want it come and get it," he growled and stormed off back to his own office leaving Pritchard feeling very jittery and angry. How dare Jensen come into his office and tell him how he feels?  
In the heat of his anger he decided to go and confront Adam. Pritchard marched down he corridor and burst into Adam's office with raised voice, 

"Who do you think you are Jensen? You must think that you're so cool with your big coat and sunglasses. Just how big is ego?!" 

Adam was up now and facing off with the shorter angry man, ready for a good argument. "What right have you to tell me who I am when you can't even face who your own feelings? You're a coward Pritchard. A coward." Pritchard was furious now, Adam continued "And you know what else? You can lie to yourself all you like but it won't change a thing. If anything it'll just make you even more of a miserable bastard and you'll still be alone." 

At this point they were right up in each others faces. Pritchard was red with rage and his eyes blazed, "You know what Jensen..." Then he lunged forward and their lips crashed together in an angry, passionate kiss. It caught Adam completely off guard. Pritchards hands gripped his jacket, pulling him close. Adam, acting on instinct, backed him up to the wall and pinned him in place with his hips. They could feel the blood rapidly rushing to their loins which spurred them on ferociously. Adam grabbed Pritchard's ponytail and yanked it back for a better angle. They were locked in a fierce battle with their tongues, fighting for dominance. Their teeth collided and they nipped at each others lips.

Eventually the need for air outweighed the furious passion and they broke apart to catch their breaths. Pritchard was still pinned against the wall as they panted, their foreheads pressed together. Adam was first to speak, "Jesus Christ, Francis..." The way Adam growled his name went straight for Pritchard's groin causing his hips to buck involuntarily, grinding into Adam and causing them both to moan at the sudden jolt of pleasure. It was painful how badly they needed release. It was overpowering, all-consuming. Adam dipped his head to meet Pritchard's lips again in an urgent and greedy kiss. Pritchard's hands were inside his jacket now, feeling their way down his brawny back coming to grope Adam's perfectly sculpted ass. To hell with pride, pride doesn't get you laid. 

Adam hands were inside Pritchards waistband now, cybernetic fingers curled around Pritchard's throbbing cock. Pritchard gasped at the touch and quickly reciprocated. He stroked Adam's impressive length teasingly slowly a couple of times, "Did you have this augmented too?" he muttered wryly. 

Adam smiled wickedly, "Oh no, Francis," he growled "That's all me."

Pritchard almost climaxed there and then, "If you keep saying my name like that, I'm not going to last long." 

Adam just smiled and increased the speed of his hand. Not to be outdone, Frank did the same, occasionally running his thumb over the head between stokes. Their breath came in ragged gasps interrupted by moans of pleasure. It had been a while for both of them so it wasn't long before they came in shuddering spazzams. Pritchard went first, exploding in Adam's hand with cry of ecstasy. Adam followed, his own moan was muffled as he buried his face in Pritchard's shoulder.

They stood like that for a moment supporting themselves on each other, allowing themselves to come down from the blissful high of their orgasms. Adam withdrew his semen-covered hand and couldn't resist the urge to make a quip, "It would seem the name 'Nuclearsnake' is completely justified."

"It's good to know our chief of security is at least adept at handling WMD's." said Pritchard dryly as he withdrew his hand and licked his fingers clean, keeping eye contact with Adam they whole time. 

"I take it that isn't supposed to stand for 'Weapons of Mass Destruction'." Adam said, tongue darting out to lick up the sticky mess on his own hand. 

"Nope, it stands for stands for 'Wondrously Massive Dicks'." 

Adam giggled (yes, you heard me, giggled). 

"How soon will you be ready to go again?" Pritchard asked.

"How quickly can we get to my apartment on your bike?"

 

~*~*~*~

 

Pritchard paid absolutely no heed to the speed limit or traffic lights on their way back to Adam's place. It was lucky that the police were attending to a riot in another part of the city. In their haste they burst through the doors of the Chiron Building and dashed through the lobby to the elevator. 

"Mr Jensen! I would have hoped that a man of your age would know better than to run recklessly around indoors!" came the shrill, grating voice of Sherri Ter Horst from the reception desk. 

Adam didn't have time for her shit. He opened his mouth to respond but Pritchard beat him to it, "And I would've hoped a woman of your age would have discovered the benefits of anti-wrinkle cream." The look on her face was priceless; a beautiful combination of shock and outrage. As the elevator doors closed on them, Adam didn't know whether to kiss or high-five Pritchard, so he did both and the pair of them laughed about it all the way up to his floor.

"Welcome home Mr Jensen," the soft robot voice said as they opened the door and the shutters lifted, bathing the room in soft golden light. They stood at the threshold suddenly nervous. What happened in the office had been in the heat of the moment. Neither of them planned it to happen or thought about it while they did it. It was was very much a case of thinking with the wrong head. This was different though. They both knew what they were about to do and that came with some pressure. Jensen was worried in case Pritchard was having second thoughts. Sensing his nerves, Pritchard took Jensen's hand in his and gave a reassuring squeeze. 

"Are you sure you want this?" Adam asked cautiously. 

Pritchard placed both hands tenderly on his face and stood on tip-toe to whisper gently in his ear, "Jensen, shut up and fuck me."

That did the trick. Adam grabbed him around the waist and pulled him through the door, down the steps and into the bedroom. There was a flurry of activity as clothes were ripped off and flung hap-hazardly in all directions. Pritchard was as pale and wiry as Adam had expected him to be. The things he was about to do to that body... Dirty thoughts invaded his mind and made him hard. 

Though he had seen Adam shirtless before, Pritchard's breath still hitched at the sight. He nearly stopped breathing altogether when his eyes trailed down and were met by the sight of a massive, throbbing erection and his own member hardened. 

The sight of each other's desire brought them to uncontrollable levels of horny. It awoke something deep, something animal and predatory inside of themselves and they clashed once more. Their lips locked and Pritchard fell back onto the bed, pulling Adam down with him. Their tongues danced a fiery tango inside their mouths and their hands explored each other's writhing bodies, caressing, teasing, rubbing. Pritchard pinched Adam's erect nipples and was rewarded by an arousing moan. Adam stroked Pritchard's collar bone and trailed his fingers lightly down his sternum to the base of his cock then back up again. Pritchard arched his back up to meet the cool touch. He clawed at Adam's back with both hands and thrust up with his hips. Their erections rubbed together and waves of pleasure took over their bodies. 

"I want you inside me, now." Pritchard gasped. 

Adam sat up, "Wait, let me see if I find something to use for lube."

"Lube is for pussies," scoffed Pritchard and moved around until he was in a kneeling position in front of Adam, "Here..." 

He dipped his head forward and licked the tip of Adam's cock. Adam shivered as sparks like electricity went off inside him. His hands tugged gently at Pritchard's hair. Pritchard continued to lick up and down the shaft coating it thoroughly in saliva, he looked up now and then to see the effect it was having on his partner. Then he took it fully in his mouth. Adam hissed and closed his eyes, he was coming close to delirium. Pritchard swirled his tongue around the tip, spreading pre-cum. Adam could feel the pressure building up, he was close, he was going to- Pritchard abruptly pulled his head away, leaving Adam wanting and very frustrated. 

"That cannot be the first time you've done that," he panted.  
Pritchard gave a sly smile, "What happens in prison..." he said.  
Adam spat on his hand, "Turn around," he commanded and Pritchard obeyed with a wanton gleam in his eye.

Pritchard was on hands and knees with his firm, pale buttocks wriggling expectantly. Making sure his fingers were wet, Adam slid one into Pritchard's tight, pink ring. Pritchard whimpered as the cold metal finger entered him and his eyes rolled back into his head. Adam gently began sliding it in and out; swirling it round and round. Pritchard rocked his hips back and forth, "More," he begged. A second finger entered and Pritchard groaned his delight. Adam continued his slow, deliberate assault, carefully stretching and teasing. When he found a particularly sensitive spot Pritchard rocked his hips faster, grinding himself against Adam's fingers for maximum stimulation. "Right there. Aaagh!" Adam was enjoying the sight of Pritchard coming undone under him, it stirred something primal in him. With his free hand, he felt under Pritchard's torso and made circles around his hard nipples. Pritchard couldn't take it anymore. "Fuck me Adam! Fuck me hard!" he cried.

Adam withdrew his fingers and leaned over Pritchard's back to whisper in his ear, "Like it rough do you, Francis?"

"Yesss," he hissed.

"Glad to hear it."

Adam lined his cock up at Pritchard's entrance and gripped his supple waist. He pushed in slowly at first, the tightness and the heat enveloping his thick shaft felt amazing. He thrust in the rest of the way and Pritchard screamed with joy. He thrust in a steady rhythm. Pritchard rocked his hips back and forth in time, speeding up ever so slightly to encourage Adam to do the same. 

"Harder?" Adam asked. 

"Y-yes!" Pritchard cried.

Adam licked his lips, tightened his grip on Pritchard's hip and, with a feral grunt, began slamming into him harder and faster. He was ramming and ravaging in a merciless assault, turning Pritchard's lily white thighs to deep harlot red. The elicit noises coming out of Pritchard were worthy of being featured in hardcore porn. Between his lustful panting, he moaned like a whore and screamed out praises which the neighbours would certainly hear but neither of them cared by this point. Adam was damn good at fucking and all of down-town Detroit was going to hear about it. Adam snarled like a beast. He leaned over Pritchards back, grabbed his ponytail with one hand and pulled his head back and bit down on the base of his neck. With his other hand reached around and grabbed Pritchard's dripping cock and began furiously jerking him off. A sheen of sweat covered their writhing bodies, their hearts hammered against their chests. 

Pritchards hands were bunched in the sheets, he could feel himself coming close, the feeling of the gloriously thick shaft impaling his rear hit his prostate again and again, combined with the cool metal tugging on his hot flesh brought him to rapture. "Oh God! Adam, yes! Uaaagh!" He came with an earth-shattering cry and a fountain of cum. The muscles in Pritchard's ass constricted as he orgasmed and Adam felt an intense shooting sensation in his cock, his mind moved out of all time and space. Pritchard collapsed shuddering and gasping on the sheets. Adam collapsed with a satisfied grunt onto Pritchard's back and kissed the newly developed bruise on his neck. They lay like that in their own mess, reveling in their sweet debauchery until their senses recovered enough to allow them to move. 

Adam withdrew his softening member and rolled over to the side breathing hard. He reached over to his bedside table and grabbed a packet of cigarettes. He withdrew two and handed one to Pritchard. They lit up and inhaled the smoke deeply. Adam puffed away with a sated smile on his face. The buzz from the nicotine rush made them feel light and pleasantly dizzy. They lay in silence watching the twin columns of smoke swirl and dance up into the air and dissipate into a haze. 

Adam turned his head to gaze at his lover. He looked so calm and happy, the absence of the frown lines made him look younger. Pritchard sensed his gaze and turned to meet it. "What?" he asked softly. 

Adam felt his heart leap, the few inches between them on the bed felt like a canyon. He leaned over, closing the gap and pressed a tender kiss to his lips. "Will you stay here tonight?" he asked. 

Pritchard snorted, "I don't think I can walk, let alone ride a bike."  
Adam sat up suddenly, face contorted with concern, "I hurt you?"

"No, you didn't." Pritchard reassured and pulled Adam back down to lie next to him. "It was good."

"Only good?" asked Adam facetiously.

"Fine, it was amazing, mind blowing. You are like a rampant sexbot."  
Pritchard teased him.

"Sexbot?" Jensen chuckled to himself. "You weren't half bad yourself."

Pritchard, too drowsy to reply, just smiled and snuggled in close. 

Satisfied and utterly spent, they fell asleep in each other's arms. A warm feeling of contentment spread through them both, to know and feel the love of another was truly a wonderful thing.

 

**Epilogue ******

 

"Hey Faridah, did something happen between Adam and Frank?" Sarif asked Malik while they were going over flight plans. 

"What makes you say that, boss?" Malik asked innocently. 

Sarif frowned as if deciding how to phrase it, "They've been acting strange lately. They've been spending a lot of time together, they don't really argue anymore. They both seem happier too; yesterday when Pritchard came in to drop off a report he was whistling. I had to ask Athene if saw it too, to make sure I wasn't going insane." 

Malik smiled a knowing smile, "Lets just say they finally did something about the tension between them," she said. 

Sarif shrugged his shoulders. "As long as they're getting on, I'm happy."

"I suppose 'getting on' is one way of putting it," Malik muttered.

And Jensen and Pritchard certainly did a lot of 'getting on'. There was the reception desk, the canteen, Sarif's office, the helipad...


End file.
